


Kitten & Puppy

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's not a kink/sex thing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Aaron starts calling Daryl and Paul puppy and kitten, because he feels it suits their personalities.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead), Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Kudos: 12





	Kitten & Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> reupload of my deleted work

Aaron could hear the footsteps behind him as he walked through the house, he had just finished the ironing and was on his way to put it away. Daryl and Paul had been in the shower for the most part, but both were now finished, and Paul was cutting up some fruit for them to have a ‘picnic’ in bed, while Daryl was just wandering wherever Aaron went.

When Aaron reached the bedroom, he immediately headed into their walk in closest, while Daryl stood in the doorway and watched him.

“Daryl, why don’t you go help Paul?” Aaron asked as he began hanging up clothes.

“I think he can handle cutting up fruit,” Daryl mumbled, biting at his thumb.

Aaron reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his mouth, “Stop doing that,” he said. It was a habit Daryl had always had, but a few months previous he’d managed to give himself a bad infection from it, and on their way back from the doctors, Paul and Aaron had grilled him that it had to stop.

Daryl huffed and rolled his eyes but tucked his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, “When’re you done?” he asked.

“I just need to put these away, go get into bed,” He replied, and Daryl grunted but didn’t move.

“Aaron, Daryl!” Paul’s voice was suddenly heard as he entered the bedroom.

“Yeah, we’re coming,” Aaron grunted and put away the last couple of items of clothing before exiting the closest with Daryl.

Paul was already sitting in the bed, the bowl of fruit beside him as he used the remote to flick through Netflix on the TV and find something to watch. Aaron placed the washing basket down on the dresser because he couldn’t be bothered to take it downstairs to the laundry, and he began to strip himself of his clothes.

Daryl climbed into the bed but left a space for Aaron between him and Paul.

Aaron smiled at his two partners snacking on cubes of fruit as he folded the sweats and t-shirt he’d been wearing and placing them on the dresser, leaving him in just his boxers.

“What are we watching?” Aaron asked as he climbed over Daryl and laid in between the pair. He had barely gotten himself comfortable against the pillows before both men were curling up against his chest.

“I want to start this,” Paul said as he brought up a show, chewing at some pineapple.

Aaron wrapped an arm around both Daryl and Paul, and he took a few moments to read the description of the TV show, “Yeah, that looks good,” he said, and when he felt a nudge from Daryl, tilted his head so that he could press his lips against the man’s forehead.

“Daryl?” Paul asked, rolling his head against Aaron’s chest to meet the hunter’s eyes.

Daryl nodded and yawned as he settled against Aaron further, throwing an arm over his stomach. Aaron knew the man would be lucky to stay awake for one episode of the show Paul had just put on.

The fruit was gone within minutes, and Paul leaned away to place the bowl on his nightstand before gluing himself to Aaron’s side again. Paul was intently watching the new show, while Daryl was just trying to keep his eyes open, and Aaron was rotating between watching his boyfriends.

They were both so beautiful, and he loved them so much, despite how damn clingy they both were.

The first episode came to an end half an hour later, and Paul quickly turned his head up to look at Aaron, “Watch another?” he asked.

Aaron shook his head, and ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair, “No, Daryl’s falling asleep, and we all have work tomorrow. Let’s get some shut eye,” he said as he took the remote from Paul and turned the TV off.

Paul grumbled a little, put the remote down on his nightstand and then adjusted his pillow and laid down under the covers. He laid on his side with his back to Aaron and stroke his hair so that it fell over his shoulder instead of being splayed out across the pillow behind him.

“Spoon me,” He said in a voice that gave away he wasn’t exactly all that awake either.

The words immediately earned a grunt from Daryl, who didn’t seem to have any intention of moving from where he was.

Aaron laughed softly and reached out his hand to run it across Paul’s bare back, “Can’t, got a puppy on me. You come here,”

Daryl made a noise of confusion at that, and Paul rolled over, “You just call me a puppy?” Daryl mumbled, forcing his blue eyes open.

Aaron hummed, “I did. You act like a puppy,” he said, “You follow me, like a lost little puppy, you growl,” he said, smirking a little at Daryl’s frown, and he turned to look at Paul who was laying propped up on an elbow with an eyebrow raised, “And you’re more like a kitten, you like being cuddled but get grumpy when you’ve had enough, you’re hyperactive and an asshole,”

Paul laughed and rolled his eyes as he laid down again, “You’re such a weirdo,” he mumbled, settling on his side and resting one of his muscular legs over Aaron’s.

Aaron chuckled and tilted his head to kiss the man’s head, “Goodnight, kitten,” he said.

“Fuck off,”

Aaron smirked and then kissed Daryl’s head, “Goodnight, puppy,”

Daryl responded by punching him in the thigh.

* * *

“Guys, come help me!” Aaron called as he entered their house, his arms full of grocery bags.

Both Daryl and Paul appeared a few moments later, and he was given kisses on the cheek and forehead as both men took a few bags from him.

They all headed into the kitchen and began unpacking, and Aaron couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he got to the bag he had been waiting for. He pulled out the two mugs that he’d purchased, and he made sure the prints on them were facing his partners.

“Kitten, puppy,” he said, and while both men turned to face him, they did have hard glares on their faces at the unwanted pet names, “I have presents,” he said and happily held the mugs out.

Paul’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the mug that had a little kitten sat in a pink tea-cup, and Daryl just rolled his eyes at the puppy chasing a butterfly on his mugs.

“Don’t you like them?” Aaron asked, and he could not the smirk from spreading across his lips.

“I literally fucking hate you,” Paul said and proceeded to go back to packing away groceries.

Daryl proceeded to throw a banana at Aaron, while Aaron laughed and placed the mugs in the mug cabinet.

The next morning, Aaron made the coffee for the three of them as he got up the earliest and Daryl and Paul hadn’t showered. When the pair came downstairs, they begrudgingly drank their coffee from their puppy and kitten mugs.

* * *

Daryl, Paul and Rick’s, conversation was interrupted by Daryl’s phone ringing from his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the sight of Aaron’s name and smiling photo lighting up the screen.

“Hey, Aaron,” he greeted as he answered the phone, putting it on speaker so he Paul could hear.

“Hi!” Paul also called out.

“Hey puppy, hey kitten,” Aaron replied, and Daryl immediately winced as Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise, “I’ve just left work, so I’ll be home in a few minutes,” he said.

“Okay, we’ll see you then,” Daryl said, quick to get his partner off the phone before he said anything else to embarrass him in front of Rick.

“See you! Love you!”

Both Daryl and Paul said the same thing before Daryl hung up the phone and started to hope that Rick wouldn’t say anything.

But of course, since Rick was Rick, that wasn’t how it went.

“So, why did he just call you two puppy and kitten?” he asked, trying to stop himself from smirking.

“Because he’s an asshole,” Paul immediately replied, but his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Daryl hummed in agreement.

“Is it a sex thing?” Rick asked, smirk in full show now, “You know, a kink? If I raid your closet will I find collars?”

“Fuck off,” Daryl grumbled, running a hand over his face, “It is not a sex thing,”

“What is it then?”

“In Aaron’s ridiculous words,” Paul said, “He thinks it represents our personalities. Starting out as him teasing us, but it’s stuck,” he explained, pulling his hair up into a bun.

Rick laughed and shook his head, “The three of y’all are like the strangest couple I swear,” he said.

Daryl chuckled, “Ya know, we probably are. But, it works for us,” he said as he met Paul’s eyes.

Paul gave him a fond smile, and then leaned across the couch to give him a quick kiss. Rick rolled his eyes at them, but didn’t say anything more on the subject until Aaron got home, and Rick then of course, teased him too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
